


Hawkeye, Syllabically

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Bingo, Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Community: tv-universe, Gen, Poetry, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five different types of poems about Hawkeye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawkeye, Syllabically

**Author's Note:**

> For my MASH medium bingo, for the squares "Haiku" and "Poem." Also for my FFW amnesty challenge, "Five Things"

**1\. Haiku** (5-7-5)  
Red blood and white scrubs  
He finds these more meaningful  
Than stars, stripes, and brass

[Bonus]  
Frank proudly bleeds khaki  
Klinger bleeds pure Toledo  
Hawk just grabs sutures

 **2\. Quinzaine** (7-5-3)  
Hawkeye is a chest cutter.  
Can he do enough?  
Will they live?

 **3\. Sedoka** (5-7-7, 5-7-7)  
Patients rolling in  
Day, night, filling the O.R.  
Wounds in all shapes and sizes.

He drinks to forget.  
To hide pain. To celebrate.  
And sometimes to remember.

 **4\. Tetractys** (1-2-3-4-10, 10-4-3-2-1)  
Doc  
Draftee  
Civilian  
Eye of the Hawk  
Gentleman, joker, ladies' man, and friend.  
He wondered if he made a difference,  
When some still died.  
The rest knew:  
He did.  
Did.

 **5\. Fibonacci** (0-1-1-2-3-5-8-13-21-34…)  
…  
Gin  
Cards  
Nurses  
Playing pranks  
Joking with Trapper,  
Beej, Klinger, Radar, and the gang  
Finding ways to defeat the boredom and home sickness  
Until those frantic, heart-pounding moments when the loudspeaker blares, "Incoming wounded."  
And he rushes to the OR. White scrubs, bloody green fatigues, masks and sutures and desperation. Just one tired doctor trying to beat death.


End file.
